Regalo de una Traicion
by Karina Diaz Uchiha
Summary: Ella acababa de sufrir una traición y lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo pero no contaba con que el que era su amor de infancia apareciera para ayudarla a enfrentar esta situación. ¿Aceptara ella ese regalo que le estaba dando la traición? ¿Conseguirá volver a creer en el amor? UA SASUSAKU
1. Traición

**Hola..!**

**Si están leyendo esto de antemano GRACIAS es la primera vez que me animo a subir una historia y no se si les guste o no...**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. la historia si es de mi total autoria.**

**Es un UA y algunos personajes pueden contener algo de OOC.**

**No contiene escenas de sexo (por ahora) y habrá un poco de lenguaje fuerte.**

**La canción recomendada en este capitulo se llama "La Melodía de Dios" de Tan Bionica. Esta canción me acompaño mientras escribía este capitulo**

**Ahora si a leer!**

**CAPITULO 1. ****TRAICIÓN**

Lloraba. Esa era la única manera que conocía para poder descargar todo el dolor que sentía, llorar era lo único que me quedaba después de soportar tanto tiempo una mentira; era lo único que podía hacer después de descubrir su traición. Lloraba como todas esas veces en las que tuve que llorar. Me recordé a mi misma todas esas veces que me prometí no volver a llorar así nunca. Siempre era la misma historia con diferentes personajes pero con un final en común: en todos los finales de mi vida tenía que llorar. Necesitaba llorar como aquella vez cuando murió mi abuela, también como aquella vez que perdí a mis padres en un accidente de tránsito o cuando tuve que enfrentar junto a mi mejor amigo el que, en el mismo accidente, haya perdido su pierna izquierda.

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 19 años y creía que ya había vivido suficientes cosas dolorosas como para poder vivir en paz, pero no, aun me faltaba un dolor por vivir, ese dolor: el de la traición.

Toda mi vida había sido un te caes te levantas, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a los fracasos y a los malos momentos que para mí era muy normal llorar todos los días. Muchas veces pensé que las cosas malas solo me pasaban a mí y que nunca podría llegar a ser feliz pero entonces ocurrían cosas que me hacían cambiar de opinión o mis seres queridos que me hacían cambiar de perspectiva. Cuando perdí a mis padres pensé que se me acababa el mundo estaba perdiendo a las únicas personas importantes para mí, mi única compañía en una existencia donde me había tenido que acostumbrar al dolor.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-seguro que no quieren quedarse otro rato aquí conmigo. _Dije a mis padres antes de que se marcharan.

_-estamos seguros además ya no estamos para estas cosas tu quédate y diviértete, nosotros estaremos esperándote en casa. _Esa fue la respuesta de mi madre, no podía contradecirla nunca salía bien librada de una disputa con ella, por eso decidí no oponerme a su decisión.

-_hey Sasori llévalos a casa por favor y después regresas aquí conmigo, eso si ve con mucho cuidado no quiero que nada les pase. _No pude evitar decirle a mi mejor amigo casi hermano.

_-no seas exagerada no pasara nada, además sabes cómo soy yo los cuidare con mi vida y es como si nunca hubiera conducido un auto. _Me respondió de una manera altanera, así era el altanero, orgulloso y digno pero así lo quería. Me despedí de mis padres y creo que fue el abrazo mas largo que he dado en mi vida muy dentro mi otro yo sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, esa noche estábamos en una reunión familiar, yo había decidido quedarme y ellos diciendo que estaban cansados habían decidido volver con la condición que mi mejor amigo Akasuna no Sasori los acompañaría y el volvería después por mí pero Sasori no volvió. Recibí una llamada del hospital central de Konoha donde me avisaban que había ocurrido un accidente de tránsito y mis padres se encontraban graves y que era urgente mi presencia allí.

Llegue lo mas rápido posible al hospital, allí pregunte por mis padres y por Sasori el también me preocupaba, la única información que me dieron era que los tres estaban graves y que corrían el riesgo de morir. Me derrumbe en el instante en el que el doctor salió a decirme que había hecho lo imposible por salvar a mis padres pero que no lo había conseguido y que en ese instante estaba intentando salvar a Sasori.

-_no puede ser, ellos no me pueden abandonar, no me pueden dejar sola. _Me repetía a mi misma pensando que tal vez me escucharan y volvieran pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Llore todo lo que quedo de la noche. Mientras lloraba me preguntaba ¿cómo haces para soportar y hacerte la fuerte cuando acabas de perder a tus padres y tu mejor amigo aun no está a salvo? Estaba dispuesta a buscar la respuesta a esa pregunta cuando el doctor salió a decirme que había salvado a Sasori pero que no había conseguido salvar una de sus piernas. Se me acabo todo con esa noticia, el era como mi hermano, en algún momento fue uno de mis grandes amores pero después me di cuenta que lo admiraba, y ahora tendría que pensar como haría para sacarlo a él de la oscuridad en la que estaba segura caería y como haría para mantenerme fuerte a pesar de todo el dolor.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Volví al presente y me di cuenta que mientras recordaba me había sentado en la banca de un parque, quería seguir llorando y recordando los momentos mas agrios de mi vida.

De repente la canción "la melodía de Dios" de Tan Bionica inundo el lugar, era mi celular el que sonaba, eran cerca de las 9:30 de la noche y en la pantalla se vislumbraba el nombre de NARUTO, no quería oírlo, no quería volver a verlo en la vida no después de lo que me había hecho así que ignore la llamada. Mientras sonaba esa linda melodía que me tranquilizaba empecé a recordar el motivo de mi desdicha.

**FLASHBACK**

Era jueves pero no era cualquier jueves, no señores, ese día era el tercer aniversario de mi noviazgo con Naruto Uzumaki, y quería hacerle un regalo especial: le regalaría mi virginidad prueba de que estaría con el toda la vida. Había estado esperando la fecha ideal y que mejor día que el de nuestro aniversario. Pero antes de hacer esto tendría que ir a la universidad. Iba en cuarto semestre de Licenciatura en Ciencias Sociales, muchos me criticaban por la profesión que había escogido pero era lo que a mí me gustaba y desde donde, creía, haría mi aporte a la sociedad. Alrededor del medio día había hablado con Naruto dándole una excusa para que creyera que hoy no podríamos vernos, entonces me informo que tendría que estudiar hasta tarde en la casa de un amigo por ende no iba a ir a su apartamento en toda la tarde. Perfecto, pensé, tendría el tiempo suficiente para poder preparar la cena y adornar el apartamento para nuestra noche especial. Rápidamente abandone la universidad y me dirigí al apartamento de Naruto, tenía una llave que él me había dado diciéndome que la tuviera para cuando quisiera ir o para cuando tuviera alguna emergencia. Llevaba en mi bolso la ropa que me pondría en la noche junto con algunos ingredientes para la cena, lo mío no era la cocina pero haría un esfuerzo por hacer algo comestible. Ingrese al apartamento, era un lugar pequeño, tenía una habitación, una sala comedor, una cocina y un baño, no era muy grande pero era lo que el necesitaba. Ocupe la cocina y en menos de una hora ya tenía preparada la cena que consistía en espaguetis con carne, mire el reloj quedaban cerca de dos horas, el tiempo que estimaba que se demoraría Naruto para llegar a casa, el tiempo perfecto para arreglarme.

Tome una ducha, el no se enojaría ya bastantes veces la había usado pero no piensen mal algunas veces me quedaba a dormir pero solo a dormir no hacíamos nada mas, el había decidido no presionarme y esperarme para cuando estuviera lista de dar el siguiente paso. Sonreí, hoy era ese día ya estaba lista para ese paso, salí de mis pensamientos y me dispuse a cambiarme, llevaría un vestido verde pegado en la zona del busto y suelto de la cadera para abajo y llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla. Me mire en el espejo y vi mi cabello de un extraño color rosa, si rosa y extrañamente natural, no sé porque lo llevaba así pero esa era mi marca personal, luego me fije en mis ojos verdes jade esos que siempre habían reflejado tristeza hoy tenían un brillo especial tal vez por lo que acontecería mas tarde.

Ya estaba todo listo, había puesto la mesa con un par de velas, la cena, dos platos y un par de copas de vino tinto, solo faltaba lo más importante: mi novio. Decidí dejar las luces apagadas para cuando el llegara así mientras el abría la puerta encendería las velas y lograría un ambiente romántico. La hora había llegado lo escuchaba por el pasillo pero no escuchaba solo sus pasos, había alguien mas así que decidí esperar a que entraran para ver de quien se trataba.

Lo que vi me dejo helada, si era Naruto solo que no venia solo, estaba acompañado de una peli azul voluptuosa con el cabello hasta la cintura y se estaban _besando. _No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, estaban en un mundo paralelo, y mientras yo veía como se besaban y se tocaban en lugares insospechados, ellos se dirigieron a la habitación. No me moví, se me seco la boca, se me revolvió el estomago, tenía ganas de vomitar, mis músculos no respondían; reaccione en el momento en el que desde la habitación escuche gemidos y jadeos de parte de los dos. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible pero antes deje una nota:

"_Que Disfruten Su Velada, Fue Especialmente Hecha Para Ustedes."_

_Sakura Haruno_

Cerré con cuidado la puerta y cuando creí que había puesto la distancia prudente corrí, corrí todo lo que mis piernas me dieron, cuando ya no pude más caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar, como siempre tenía que terminar llorando.

_-como me pudiste hacer esto Naruto yo te quería estaba dispuesta a todo contigo. PORQUE LO HICISTE MALDITA SEA. _Le grite al cielo, a la noche y a las estrellas ya que eran las únicas que en el momento estaban viendo mi dolor.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Aun no lo podía creer, el que había jurado amarme más que a su vida y que había hecho me había engañado con una desconocida, o tal vez para mi si lo era. Siempre fui mala para las cosas del amor, me había enamorado realmente un par de veces, esas veces habían sido Naruto y el amor de mi infancia: Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenía 13 años cuando me enamore de Sasuke, era un chico algo flaco, con el cabello negro con reflejos azulados, ojos color negro ónix que tenían el poder de hipnotizarte y una sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el iceberg más grande del mundo. Era un chico arrogante y frío por eso siempre creí que algo con él nunca funcionaria, el y yo éramos de mundos totalmente distintos, lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue que desapareciera un día de la escuela y de la vida de todos en especial de la mía, así como llego se fue nunca supe que paso con él, y aunque lo ame por mucho tiempo no tenia caso preguntar por él y lo que le había sucedido, así que decidí dejar las cosas así. Después apareció Naruto, un chico rubio con unos alegres ojos azules que te hacían sonreír de la nada, y consiguió lo que nadie había hecho: hacerme olvidar a Sasuke. No la tuvo fácil al principio pues para ese momento recién había perdido a mis padres y yo estaba concentrada en estudiar y ayudar a Sasori con las perdida de su pierna, así que mis objetivos estaban lejos de tener un novio. Pero después de tanta insistencia y tantos méritos consiguió que le diera el sí. Nuestra relación no había sido un camino de rosas por mis miedos y por que no estaba segura de dejar a Sasori solo, aun no era el momento. Pero él no se rindió y logramos consolidarnos como pareja.

Por eso lloraba, tanto esfuerzo que había puesto para que esa relación funcionara y él había echado por la borda todos mis logros por una noche caliente con una desconocida. Estando ahí sentada me recordé a mi misma las tantas veces que me dije que no me enamorara que no creyera en esas cursilerías del amor pero me había fallado a mí misma, Naruto había conseguido que me fallara que olvidara mis creencias, pero ya no iba a volver a pasar, ya no sería mas nunca una tonta, esa Sakura iba a morir esta noche.

SS-SS-SS-SS

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, no me importaba tampoco. Mi teléfono no había dejado de sonar durante parte de la noche, lo había ignorado no quería hablar con nadie mucho menos con Naruto. Decidí volver a casa pero antes revise las llamadas de mi celular, había cerca de sesenta llamadas de Naruto, unas cuantas de Sasori seguramente estaba preocupado porque no llegaba a casa y había un par de mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka. Cambie de planes, no volvería a casa esa noche. Llame a Sasori que me contesto de inmediato.

_-hola. _Dije cuando escuche que contestaba.

_-Sakura maldita sea ¿donde estas?, Naruto ha llamado cientos de veces preguntando por ti, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? _Maldito Naruto tenía el descaro de llamar a mi casa después de lo que me había hecho, eso ya era mucho cinismo pero me las va a pagar.

_-hey tranquilo, estoy bien y si vuelve a llamar quiero que le digas que no sabes nada de mí y no quiero que vuelvas a contestar sus llamadas tampoco y esta noche creo que me quedare con Ino después te explico que fue lo que sucedió. _Dije en un tono normal no quería que me escuchara llorar, no era bueno para él y tampoco quería ser una carga en su estado.

_-está bien Sakura, gracias por avisarme y mañana me cuentas que paso porque la verdad no entiendo absolutamente nada y por favor cuídate. _Sonreí, el siempre se preocupaba por como estaba, por eso lo amaba tanto.

_-te lo prometo, nos vemos mañana, te quiero mucho piojo. _Me gustaba fastidiarlo con apodos, no le gustaban pero a mí siempre me los aguantaba.

_-también te quiero chicle. Cuídate. _Se despidió no muy convencido pero decidió no insistir más y en silencio se lo agradecí.

Enseguida decidí llamar a Ino, mi mejor amiga, a ella era la que necesitaba en este momento, ella era la única que me escucharía sin interrumpirme y me consolaría, siempre había sido ella mi pañuelo de lágrimas. Vi la hora eran pasadas las once de la noche para Ino un jueves no era tarde. Llame y espere a que contestara.

_-Sakura que paso contigo.- _escuche la chillona voz de Ino del otro lado de la línea. -_Naruto llamo preguntando por ti, pensé que estarías con él, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? El no quiso decirme nada-. _Maldito también llamo a Ino no lo podía creer.

_-tranquila Ino ¿estas en tu casa? _espere ansiosa su respuesta.

_-si aun estoy aquí, te espero entonces. _Dijo ella.

_-si espérame ya voy para allá._

Colgué la llamada y me dirigí hacia el apartamento de Ino no estaba muy lejos así que decidí ir caminando. Cuando llegue y vi a mi mejor amiga no pude resistir mas y me puse como un bebe a llorar, ella rápidamente me acuno entre sus brazos y me hizo entrar a la casa, me ofreció un vaso de agua y cuando estuve mas calmada me dispuse a contarle lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes.

_-es un maldito hijo de perra, como te pudo hacer eso, a ti que eres tan buena y noble con todo el mundo. Es que en este mismo instante voy a ir a golpearlo. _Decía una Ino muy enojada pero no iba a permitir que hiciera eso, ese gusto tendría que dármelo yo misma, nadie más.

_-no Ino, eso lo haré yo cuando me recupere un poco, por ahora lo que quiero hacer es emborracharme quiero olvidarme de el así sea por medio del alcohol, salgamos esta noche, llamemos a Tenten y a Temari y salgamos las cuatro a una noche de chicas, me hace falta hacer esto. _Le dije, si saldría esa noche no le iba a dar el gusto a Naruto de verme destruía, definitivamente nunca le daría ese placer.

_-está bien Sakura como tu quieras, arréglate un poco mientras yo llamo a las chicas y saldremos a un bar nuevo que abrieron justo enfrente de la universidad, se llama Akatsuki y dicen que tiene a los mejores djs de la ciudad. _Acepte sin dudarlo, quería salir olvidarme de todo en especial de Naruto, quería divertirme, nunca en mi vida lo había hecho completamente, y ahora sería lo contrario eso que me había pasado no iba a ser motivo para encerrarme, al contrario cambiaría, me divertiría y no me importaría nada. Si definitivamente sería una gran noche.

_Y si que lo será._

POV Naruto

-_¿que hice? _Me preguntaba mientras veía como ella pegaba su cuerpo desnudo al mío, aun mas si se podía, había caído de nuevo en las redes de Hinata no hice nada por detenerla cuando empezó a seducirme pero es que ¿Cómo haces para ignorar a la que fue tu primera vez en el tema del sexo?

Cuando la vi pensé que era una especie de deja vu, había estado haciendo el trabajo donde Sai y Sakura me había dicho que no tenía tiempo hoy para mi, así que no tenia mas opción que ir a casa pero antes de poder si quiera salir de allí apareció ella. Seguía igual que cuando teníamos 16, aunque traía mas largo su cabello nada mas en ella había cambiado, era la misma de la que me enamore y la que había conseguido hacerme llorar. Nos saludamos como viejos amigos no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor, fue entonces cuando Sai dijo que si podía esperar otro poco ya que había llegado Hinata y el tenía que hacer algo en no sé donde, no podía decirle que no. Mientras el llegaba decidí charlar un poco con ella para matar el tiempo e indagar de donde se conocía con Sai. No sé en que momento el ambiente se puso tenso, cuando me di cuenta tenia a Hinata encima mío comiéndome la boca, no lo rechace sino que le respondí, con Sakura no había tenido un beso así hace mucho.

Hinata empezó a restregarse en mis pantalones, me dijo que si podíamos ir a otro lugar, no lo pensé dos veces decidí llevarla a mi apartamento ya estaba nublado por la pasión y la lujuria, además desde que estoy con Sakura no he tenido relaciones lo que significa que he estado en abstinencia hace mas de tres años y Hinata sería la única que podría solucionar ese problema. Llegamos a trompicones a la puerta de mi casa, no me fije en nada mientras entrabamos solo tenía un objetivo llegar a la habitación.

Sali de mis pensamientos cuando sentí a Hinata moverse, ahora necesitaba salir a tomar un vaso de agua, me levante de la cama y me dirigí con pereza hacia la cocina, mire el reloj iban a ser las 9:30 de la noche, _-es temprano- _pensé para mí. Cuando encendí la luz de la sala lo que vi me dejo de piedra, el comedor estaba decorado para una velada romántica, pase la vista por toda la mesa cuando de pronto me fije en una pequeña nota en el centro. Cuando la leí no pude evitar maldecirme a mí mismo.

"_Que Disfruten Su Velada, Fue Especialmente Hecha Para Ustedes."_

_Sakura Haruno_

_-Mierda. _Fue lo único que pude pronunciar al darme cuenta que Sakura había presenciado mi desliz.

_-La cagaste Naruto, ahora sí que la cagaste._

**Si has llegado hasta aca muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Espero no haberlos aburrido con esta historia, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda.**

**Se que se ve muy NaruSaku pero es 100% SasuSaku, este se ira desarrollando un poco con la historia.**

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Encuentros Inesperados

**Hola de nuevo..!**

**Primero quiero agradecerles por los reviews, favoritos y follows la verdad que me hicieron muy felices...**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si es de mi total autoria.**

**Es un UA y los personajes pueden contener un poco de OOC**

**No contiene escenas de sexo (por ahora) y habrá lenguaje fuerte**

**Para este capitulo me inspiro la canción Agua de Jarabe de Palo se las recomiendo...**

**Sin nada mas que decir aquí esta el segundo Capitulo...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2. ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

POV Naruto

_Horas Antes…_

Que había hecho, aun ni yo mismo me lo creía. Después de que me diera cuenta de lo que había pasado me puse como loco, al escuchar los ruidos que producía Hinata salió asustada de la habitación. Al verla sentí mas ira, era su culpa ella me había seducido de nuevo, después de todo seguía siendo la misma mujer que me dejo después de decirme que ya se había aburrido de mi. Así que sin tenerle nada de compasión y sin una pisca de sutileza la eche de la casa, en su mirada vi la incredulidad que le producía que le hiciera eso pero lo último que quería era verla porque me recordaba la traición que le había hecho a Sakura. Antes de irse vi en su mirada el rencor que me tenía por hacerle eso y camuflado vi el sentimiento de venganza que empezaba a formarse en ella.

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse prueba de que Hinata se había ido tire todo lo que había en la mesa, la desesperación me consumía no podía perder a Sakura no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado para tener una relación estable, no podía permitir que mis esfuerzos y los de ella se fueran a la basura por culpa de una calentura de una noche. Cuando salí de mi ataque de ira lo primero que hice fue tomar mi teléfono y marcarle a Sakura tenía que escucharme necesitaba hablar y explicarle las cosas. Le llame cerca de sesenta veces con la esperanza de que me contestara y me escuchara pero eso no sucedió.

Decidí llamar a Sasori, si había visto todo lo mas lógico sería que hubiera ido a refugiarse a su casa con su mejor amigo pero no esperaba la respuesta que él me dio.

_-hola._

_-Naruto hola. _Me respondió el del otro lado de la línea.

_-Sasori necesito que me pases a Sakura es urgente, necesito hablar con ella. _Dije tratando de ocultar la desesperación que se apoderaba de mí ser en ese momento.

_-no estaba contigo acaso. La última vez que hable con ella me dijo que no la esperara esta noche que se iba a quedar contigo. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

Maldita sea no estaba en casa, tampoco había hablado con Sasori, donde podría estar a estas horas, no me perdonaría que nada le pasase y mas si era por mi culpa.

_-no ha pasado nada solo que no estaba aquí y no he hablado con ella en todo el día. Seguiré buscándola tu no te preocupes y por favor si llega a casa o se reporta avísame inmediatamente. _Le rogué.

_-lo que tu digas pero me dejas preocupado Sakura no es de las que desaparece, ¿seguro que no ha ocurrido nada? _El seguía insistiendo con lo mismo pero no era buena idea contarle lo que paso.

_-seguro. Tú solo haz lo que te pedí. Después hablamos, adiós. _Le colgué antes de que continuara con su interrogatorio, lo estimaba pero no estaba de humor para escuchar a nadie además estoy seguro que cuando se entere lo que paso va a querer matarme por haber lastimado a su hermanita.

Ahora tenía que pensar donde podía estar Sakura o con quien, nadie se me venía a la cabeza, podría estar con cualquiera de las chicas pero entonces recordé que cuando a Sakura le pasaba algo malo siempre corría hacia Ino, si seguramente estaba con ella. Marque su número de inmediato, contuve la respiración cuando escuche su voz del otro lado de la línea.

_-si hola. Habla Ino. _Contesto ella de manera profesional, por su trabajo lo hacía de esa manera o algo así me había explicado Sakura.

_-hola Ino habla Naruto. _

_-hola Naruto ¿Cómo estas? ¿A que debo tu inesperada llamada? _No sonaba enfadada o con ganas de matarme, eso solo significaba una cosa no estaba con Sakura.

_-Ino ¿sabes algo de Sakura? ¿La has visto? ¿Has hablado con ella? _La desesperación en mi voz ahora si era notoria.

_-no he hablado con ella ni tampoco la he visto, creí que estarían juntos. ¿Qué le hiciste? _Si a Sasori no le podía decir nada a ella menos ella no esperaría hasta matarme ella me enterraría vivo.

_-larga historia Ino por ahora necesito ubicar a Sakura hablamos después. _Le colgué rápido no quería escuchar una sarta de insultos de su parte.

Y ahora que haría no tenia pistas de donde podía estar y la culpa no me dejaría dormir en paz. Tenía que encontrarla así tuviera que buscar debajo de las piedras. Salí de mi casa pensando en que haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla costara lo que me costara.

POV Sakura

_Tiempo Actual_

Lo veía y no lo creía. No era posible que lo estuviera viendo, seguro el alcohol ya empezaba a tener sus efectos en mi cuerpo ya que era imposible que él estuviera justo en este lugar, precisamente hoy y dedicándome esa mirada que hizo que me enamorara de él cuanto tenía trece años.

Después de mi desahogo con Ino, habíamos llegado al nuevo bar del que me había hablado, habíamos estado bebiendo y bailando con las chicas sin que ni lo mas mínimo me importara, esta noche seria inolvidable y no dejaría que nadie me la arruinara. Cuando estaba tomando un breve descanso me empecé a fijar en las personas que estaban allí, la mayoría eran universitarios algunos conocidos, otros simplemente personas que querían buscar un rato de diversión, pero una de esas tantas personas que estaban ahí me llamo la atención. Era Sasori, desde su accidente no lo había visto salir a ninguna parte, había decidido aislarse del mundo ya que creía que por su discapacidad nunca iban a tomarlo en serio o peor demostrarle lastima, por eso me pareció tan extraño verlo en un lugar como este. Decidí acercarme a él para ver con quien estaba y porque se encontraba aquí, la verdad era que no quería pensar que le estaba ayudando a Naruto a buscarme o algo parecido, eso era lo que menos quería de parte de mi mejor amigo. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente pude observar con quien se encontraba, estaba con Deidara, Pain y Konan, amigos desde la infancia. Pero no me esperaba que en la misma mesa se encontrara Sasuke Uchiha, si el amor de mi infancia se encontraba ahí en el mismo lugar con ellos.

No pude evitar pensar que después de casi siete años aparecería de nuevo así de la nada, no podía ser posible, pero lo mas imposible aun es que el siguiera igual que la última vez que lo había visto si lo único diferente que tenia eran esos músculos que se podían observar perfectamente a través de esa camiseta azul que llevaba puesta, lo demás puedo asegurar que seguía todo igual su cabello color negro con reflejos azulados, sus ojos negros ónix que te hacían mojar las bragas cuando los mirabas y esos labios _Dios mío esos labios _seguían igual de besables y ni que decir de esa sonrisa con ella podría derretir los dos polos. Se convirtió en el adonis, el Dios griego que había imaginado muchas veces estos años y eso me hizo bajar de la nube en la que estaba trepada eso me demostraba aun mas que él y yo éramos completamente diferentes.

No sé en que momento me había quedado quieta en el lugar para poder observarlo mas detalladamente, cuando me di cuenta tenía sus ojos encima mío, eso era incomodo parecía que estuviera haciendo lo mismo que yo hacía unos segundos antes. Cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca quite la mirada y me infunde ánimos a mí misma para poder enfrentar esta situación. Me dirigí hacia Sasori que cuando me vio se sorprendió bastante.

_-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con Ino- _me dijo realmente avergonzado. Era un tonto no debería sentirse así me alegraba que saliera por fin de casa.

_-de hecho estoy con ella y con las demás solo que hoy quería salir y decidimos venir aquí, pero la que debería hacer esa pregunta debería ser yo ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí? _Trate de sonar enojada, quería que mi querido amigo se asustara. Si lo sé soy muy mala.

_-Yo-yo… no… no quería, te lo juro ellos me obligaron. _Dijo señalando a Deidara y Pain, solté una pequeña risita.

-_tranquilo, no estoy enojada ni mucho menos, estoy contenta de verte aquí eso es señal de que lo estas superando. _Le di mi mejor sonrisa de verdad estaba feliz por él.

_-espera Sakura ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto? Llamo preguntando por ti parecía desesperado. _Me tense, lo que menos quería era hablar de ese idiota.

_-después te cuento pero ahora no necesito ni quiero hablar de él. _Sasori me vio intrigado pero no pregunto el porqué de esa reacción.

Salimos de nuestra conversación cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

_-Sasori porque no nos presentas. _Dijo una voz gruesa y sexy _extremadamente sexy._

No cabía en mi asombro, Sasuke estaba diciendo eso, no era que no me fuera a presentar, pero en la manera como me miraba y se expresaba me intimidaba.

_-si claro, ella es Sakura Haruno mi mejor amiga y la que ha estado apoyándome estos años. _Me presento Sasori logrando que me sonrojara por lo que dijo.

_-mucho gusto. _Fue lo único que pude decir.

Deidara, Konan y Pain fueron los primeros en saludarme, nos conocíamos hace algun tiempo gracias a Sasori y desde lo de su accidente nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos aunque últimamente no había tenido tiempo de hablar mucho con ellos. Deidara me atrapo en sus brazos y me estrujo diciendo que estaba mas grande desde la última vez que me había visto, Pain hizo un gesto con su cabeza y Konan me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Deidara era un muchacho con el cabello largo y rubio, era un dedicado artista y aunque era buena persona nada le quitaba lo coqueto y mujeriego, en cambio Pain era un hombre bastante extraño, tenia perforaciones en toda su cara y era serio y callado, no molestaba a nadie por eso me caía bien. Está en una relación con Konan, ella es una chica linda con el cabello azul y se ve que quiere a Pain con todos sus misterios y defectos.

_-bueno a ellos si no los conoces. _Me temblaron las piernas era el turno de que me presentara a Sasuke.

_-el es Jügo. _Me señalo a un gigantón de pelo naranja, estaba bebiendo whisky y tenía unos audífonos rodeando su cuello, se me hacia conocido pero no sé de dónde.

–_él es el Dj de este bar. _O era eso, lo había visto mientras ponía la música, si definitivamente el trago me estaba afectando ya que no pude reconocerlo de inmediato. Me regalo una sonrisa y agito su mano en forma de saludo. Le correspondí el gesto y seguí con los demás.

_-el es Suigetsu y ella es su novia Karin, el es hermano de Jügo y además es uno de los dueños del bar. _Eso sí que me sorprendió eran los dueños del bar, deben tener dinero por montones.

La chica tiene un cabello rojizo y sus ojos del mismo color y también usa gafas, mientras que el chico tiene los ojos de un color violáceo pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue esa extraña sonrisa que tenia, parecía un tiburón mostrando sus dientes afilados. Ellos hicieron una pequeña reverencia a la que conteste de la misma manera.

_-bueno y el es Sasuke Uchiha, el ayudante de Jügo. _Ahora sí que me quede sin palabras, eso que me dijo Sasori significaba que se había dedicado a la música, nunca pensé que eso era lo que quería, siempre me lo imagine como doctor o abogado pero nunca como Dj.

_-mucho gusto. _Me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello cuando sentí como tomaba mi mano para besarla, me paso un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, no me esperaba eso de su parte.

_-el-el… gusto es mío. _Y si que lo era para mí, intente quitar mi mano pero él en vez de soltarla la apretó mas logrando que lo mirara por la acción que acababa de realizar, me vio a los ojos y pude ver un extraño brillo en ellos. No sé que podía significar pero me hizo sentir especial.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos mas, fue Sasori el que nos saco del pequeño trance en el que estábamos.

_-hey Sakura porque no traes a las chicas aquí a la mesa con nosotros además de que estando con nosotros no les van a cobrar por lo que queda de la noche. _

_-me da pena además creo que los incomodaríamos. _Dije inmediatamente no quería estar cerca de Sasuke me ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa y no me gustaría hacer el ridículo delante de él.

-_bonita no pasa nada, tráelas y vengan será un gusto conocerlas, además si tus amigas son igual de lindas que tu valdrá la pena. _Eso lo dijo Suigetsu y me causo gracia ver como Karin le pegaba un puño.

_-no seas idiota la espantaras cara de pez. _

_-sí que eres agresiva zanahoria y celosa aun mas pero no te preocupes que tengo solo ojos para ti además no le estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo. _

Definitivamente era la pareja más dispareja que había visto. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa después de verlos pelearse.

_-está bien iré a buscarlas y ya vuelvo. _Trate de hablar lo más normal que pude y sin prestarle gran atención a las miradas del Uchiha.

Salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude, cuando divise a Ino estaba comiéndole la boca a un chico castaño, cuando llegue la saque de encima del tipo y la lleve a un lugar apartado.

_-Sakura me quitas la diversión. _Me dijo algo borracha.

_-shh Ino cállate y escúchame, ha ocurrido algo. _Me prestó atención, borracha y todo me entendía.

_-Sasuke está aquí con Sasori. _Fue lo único que me salió, por su rostro pude deducir que sabía lo que estaba pasando.

_-oh por Dios ¿es en serio? _Le hice mala cara por la pregunta tan tonta que había acabado de hacer.

_-está bien no me mires así pero es que es increíble, es como una señal. _Eso sí que me descoloco que significaba eso.

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de la señal? _Le cuestione.

_-si Sakura una señal, hoy te diste cuenta como es en verdad Naruto y el mismo día reaparece la persona a la que has amado la mitad de tu vida, es una señal del destino, puede ser que aquel sueño de infancia se te cumpla y puedas tener algo con él, estoy segura que él es el indicado._

Quede perpleja no podía creer lo que me decía Ino, tal vez tenía razón con eso que me decía pero no estaba preparada para abrirle mi corazón de nuevo a alguien y menos así de pronto así que decidí contradecirla.

_-estas borracha no sabes lo que dices, mejor ayúdame a buscar a las otras chicas que nos vamos a sentar en su mesa, nos han invitado. _Di por finalizada la conversación con eso.

Cuando encontramos a Tenten y Temari nos dirigimos a la mesa donde se encontraban, nos estaban esperando pero Sasuke y Jugo ya no estaban eso significaba que se habían ido a seguir trabajando, un peso menos para mí no quería tener a Sasuke con sus miradas sobre mi toda la noche.

Después de las presentaciones y de platicar un rato fuimos a la pista a bailar, estábamos todos juntos haciéndolo cuando de pronto empezó a sonar una balada romántica, todos empezaron a juntarse con sus respectivas parejas, o en el caso de Ino, con algún desconocido que estuviera a su lado. Me sentí fuera de lugar no era lo que yo quería por lo que fui a sentarme pero no esperaba que unos fuertes brazos me rodearan la cintura y evitaran que saliera de las parejas que empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción.

_-¿me concederías este baile Sakura? _Me dijo una voz gruesa en mi oído.

Me voltee de inmediato para comprobar que el que me había atrapado era Sasuke y además me estaba proponiendo que bailáramos una canción romántica. Accedí a su petición algo cohibida, puso mis manos en su cuello e hizo que mi cuerpo se pegara mas al suyo, un sonrojo cubrió todo mi rostro y empezó a llevar nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la canción.

**Lo que ellos no sabían es que un par de ojos azules los observaba con un profundo dolor y con ganas de golpear al chico que quería robarse al amor de su vida.**

* * *

**Espero que tanto la historia como el capitulo les este gustando...**

**Tratare de actualizar sabado o domingo aunque ahora no se si pueda hacerlo como lo tenia planeado ya que el lunes iniciare un nuevo semestre y no tendre el mismo tiempo libre. **

**Un review, favorito o un follow me haria inmensamente feliz...**

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto..!**


	3. Dolor y Esperanza

**Hola de nuevo..! **

**Primero agradecerles por los reviews, favoritos y follows la verdad alegraron mi semana...**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi total autoria...**

**Es un UA y los personajes pueden contener OOC...**

**No contiene escenas de sexo (por ahora) y habrá lenguaje fuerte...**

**En este capitulo de nuevo me ayudo la canción agua de jarabe de palo en serio amo esa canción...**

**Aqui esta el tercer capitulo...**

**Espero sea de su agrado...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3. DOLOR Y ESPERANZA**

"_como quieres ser mi amiga si por ti daría la vida, si confundo tu sonrisa con caramelos si me miras, razón y piel difícil mezcla, agua y sed serio problema"_

El guiaba mi cuerpo al ritmo de la canción, estábamos en una burbuja, me sentía flotar y no quería que nadie acabara con esa sensación de paz y confort que sentía en sus brazos, estábamos perdidos entre nuestras miradas y nuestros pasos, me sentía una princesa bailando con su príncipe azul, eso era Sasuke para mi, el príncipe azul que venía a rescatarme de un horrible monstruo.

Pero el monstruo destruyo esa burbuja personal.

En un momento sentí como alguien tiro de mi brazo y me hacia caer, cuando me di cuenta estaba sentada en el piso, con un dolor en el trasero y quien me había empujado estaba golpeando a Sasuke, cuando pude divisar mejor al agresor era el imbécil de Naruto, ¿cómo me hacia esto después de todo el dolor que me había causado? No le basto con lastimarme emocionalmente sino que ahora quería hacerlo físicamente y no solo a mí sino a alguien que él no conocía. Alguien me ayudo a levantarme y entonces vi como Naruto lanzaba varios golpes hacia Sasuke, el los esquivaba y se los devolvía, pero yo no podía seguir observando cómo me hacia esto a mí, el ya no tenía derecho a opinar sobre mi vida ni tampoco decidir con quien salgo o con quien hablo. Esas escenas de celos no iban conmigo.

Decidida a parar esa absurda pelea camine a grandes pasos hacia donde se encontraban y sin pensarlo me interpuse entre ellos, de un momento a otro sentí un fuerte golpe y sangre en mi boca, Naruto me había golpeado, ni verme hay en el medio lo detuvo. Iba a caer al suelo, esperaba otro golpe en el trasero pero dos grandes brazos me atraparon y me sostuvieron. Entonces observe como a Sasuke lo rodeaba un aura oscura, estaba enojado y muy alterado por haber visto como Naruto me había dejado la boca después de su golpe. Con toda la ira acumulada se lanzo hacia él con la intención de hacerle pagar mi boca rota, esta vez no me iba a interponer.

Escuche a Naruto después de darse cuenta de lo que había provocado y como me pedía disculpas y rogaba mi perdón pero lo que no entendía era el porqué Sasuke no le estaba pegando, cuando alce mi mirada vi que Jügo estaba en medio de los dos y trataba de detener a Sasuke. Después de unos minutos me volteo a ver y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar. Se quedo observándome unos instantes después sentí como pasaba su pulgar por mi boca limpiando los rastros de sangre que aun tenía allí. Tome su mano y la entrelace con la mía, segundos después di un beso fugaz a su mejilla y le susurre al oído un gracias. Me aleje un poco y camine hacia donde estaba Naruto, era la hora de enfrentarlo.

Era el momento de decirle todo lo que me había guardado desde que lo había visto con la morena unas horas antes, no iba a volver a hacerme daño, seria fuerte esta vez y no se lo volvería a permitir. El no me iba a destruir la vida y acabar con mis sueños y esperanzas nuevamente.

_-¿Qué crees que haces Naruto? _Le pregunte de mala manera.

_-Sakura yo estaba buscándote necesitaba hablar y explicarte las cosas. _Me dijo desesperado. No iba a caer en su juego, lo hecho, hecho esta y se iba a dar cuenta que nada sería como antes.

_-luego llegue aquí y te vi bailando con este tipo y no lo soporte tu eres mía. _Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir, como osaba decir eso, yo no era suya ni de nadie.

No pude evitar lo que sucedió a continuación de sus palabras. Saque fuerzas que no sabía que tenía y le pegue una cachetada que hizo que ladeara su rostro. Cuando se recupero del impacto decidí hablar.

_-después de lo que presencie en tu apartamento no tienes el derecho de decir eso, no soy tuya, nunca lo voy a ser, perdiste tu oportunidad. Quería todo contigo Naruto pero me fallaste, me decepcionaste y yo ahora no puedo perdonarte, si algún día lo hago y si lo consigo, lo hare realmente pero ya no tienes opción conmigo no quiero saber nada de ti, tal vez en un futuro seremos amigos pero nunca mas que eso. Yo de verdad te quería y el solo pensar que todo lo que me decías es una mentira me duele muy en el fondo pero no permitiré sufrir por una persona como tu. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti, no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, todo acabo entre nosotros, este sencillamente es el adiós._

Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle, ya no había nada en mi pecho asfixiándome, me di la vuelta pero al ver a Sasuke tuve que añadir algo más.

_-Y algo más. El con quien salga de ahora en adelante es solo problema mío, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí como para querer decirme que hacer, ayer perdiste esa oportunidad Naruto, tu mismo lo arruinaste._

Le sonreí a Sasuke y con mis manos acaricie los golpes que había recibido, estaba mirando su rostro lleno de golpes cuando Naruto de nuevo nos interrumpió.

_-no lo acepto Sakura, esto no puede terminar así, yo te amo siempre lo he hecho, lo de ayer solo fue un error, tu sabes todo lo que he hecho para que me dieras la oportunidad. _Eso ya era cinismo, si de verdad me amara como dice que lo hace no me hubiera engañado.

_-desaprovechaste esa oportunidad es tu culpa no mía, todo termino, es bueno que lo aceptes rápido y la verdad no quiero que me molestes mas. _

_-es tu culpa también, no me ponías la atención suficiente. _Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

_-a diferencia de tu amiga yo me doy a respetar y no soy una zorra que se lo da a cualquiera, ahora si déjame en paz. _Lo dije con una frialdad que me sorprendió a mí misma.

Acabe con la conversación, no quería seguir hablando con él. Sentí cuando salió de allí, entonces volví a mirar a Sasuke y le regale una sonrisa.

_-siento este espectáculo y que te hayas visto inmiscuido en el, de verdad que lo lamento. _

_-hmp…. no pasa nada, no iba a permitir que me golpeara y mucho menos que te lastimara a ti. _Me dijo con una convicción que hizo que me sonrojara.

_-¿será que puedo curar esas heridas? A manera de recompensa por favor. _Suplique para poder lograr mi cometido.

_-hmp… acepto si a cambio me dejas primero curarte la boca. _Eso no me lo esperaba pero solo asentí con la cabeza.

Jügo nos dirigió hacia una habitación que se encontraba en el fondo de un pasillo, cuando entramos observe que era como un camerino o algo parecido. Nos dejo allí y se fue a continuar con su trabajo, se despidió diciendo que nos recuperáramos. Ya dentro, tome el botiquín pero antes de empezar con la curación tocaron la puerta. Vi a Ino cuando la abrí, tenia plasmada en su cara una mueca de satisfacción, no quería imaginármela teniendo sexo con el chico castaño en alguno de los baños del bar ni pensar que venía a contarme sobre su aventura, salí para poder hablar con ella sin espectadores.

_-¿Qué paso Ino? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?_

_-querida Sakurita deberías besarme los pies en este momento, encontré a Naruto saliendo de aquí y entre Sasori, Suigetsu, Karin y yo le dimos una lección y unos cuantos golpes, le quedo claro que no puede meterse contigo nunca mas. No encontré a Tenten y Temari sino ellas también hubieran colaborado. _

Seguramente mi rostro era un poema ya que soltó una carcajada, menudos amigos que tenia, pero agradecía inmensamente tenerlos porque sé que siempre van a cuidar de mi y nunca me van a dejar sola. También debía estar agradecida con Suigetsu y Karin me acaban de conocer y ya me están defendiendo. Ino me saco de mis pensamientos.

_-frente no piensas decir nada. _La verdad no sabía que decir.

_-¿Cómo hizo Sasori para enfrentar a Naruto? _Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no quería que tuviese un accidente por defenderme.

_-no te preocupes el está bien y él como lo hizo es un secreto. _Me hizo señas de que no podía decir nada.

_-te dejo frente y aprovecha la oportunidad que tienes con ese bombón que tienes esperando allá adentro._

Me sonroje, ella no aprendería nunca que es la prudencia.

_-shhh Ino no digas esas cosas te puede escuchar. _Estaba roja por esos comentarios tan impropios además de que Sasuke puede escucharlos y entender mal. No quiero que piense que quiero algo con el no estoy para relaciones amorosas, no por el momento.

_-jajajaja está bien Sakura, nos vemos después me iré con el chico que acabo de conocer es bastante interesante._

Y esa chica no aprendía que no debía meterse con tipos desconocidos.

_-está bien nos vemos después y ten mucho cuidado._

Me despedí y entre, era hora de estar a solas con Sasuke.

* * *

POV Sasuke

La noche iba perfecta. Agradecía que Suigetsu me haya hablado del trabajo con Jügo y me haya sacado de casa, desde que perdí a mi familia en un accidente no me importaba nadie, pero nunca pensé que me encontraría de nuevo con ella. Ella era Sakura Haruno mi amor de infancia, nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por miedo a que no sintiera lo mismo que yo. Después ocurrió lo de mi familia y decidí alejarme de todo y todos, no quería la lastima de nadie y tampoco quería que esa chica me viera convertido en alguien frio y orgulloso. Y hoy estoy aquí después de tantos años con ella que aun me roba el aliento. Su cuerpo se desarrollo perfectamente si antes me gustaba ahora mucho mas con ese cuerpo de diosa que tiene y sus ojos reflejan lo mismo, esa ternura infinita que siempre tenía en ellos. Cuando nos presentaron sentí su timidez y vi su gran sonrojo, eso me subió el ego significaba que le provocaba cosas y yo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de conquistarla, es verdad nunca la olvide aun la amo igual que cuando éramos unos niños, había tenido unas cuantas relaciones pero nunca funcionaban porque sin duda ninguna se comparaba con Sakura. Todo iba bien, la había visto bailar desde el lugar donde estábamos Jügo y yo colocando la música, pero no pude resistirlo mas era ahora o nunca, me acercaría a ella.

_-Jügo ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?_

_-¿Qué necesitas? _Jügo era un buen tipo no me rechazaría lo que le propondría.

_-¿será que puedes poner una canción romántica? _Si eso lo dije yo y con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

_-bueno si tu me lo pides lo hago aunque ya creo porque lo haces. _Me miro de una forma picara.

_-emm gracias. _Tan pronto como baje del lugar del dj escuche la canción en los parlantes, era agua de jarabe de palo, como anillo al dedo esa canción. Me acerque a Sakura que tenía la intención de irse de la pista de baile, no la dejaría. Me acerque a ella por la espalda y le pedí que bailara conmigo, estábamos bailando tan cerca y ella estaba completamente roja, se veía tan tierna, nunca me cansaría de sus sonrojos, pero alguien nos saco de la burbuja en la que estábamos.

Era un tipo rubio, jalo a Sakura del brazo y la hizo caer al suelo, como se le ocurría hacer eso, no iba a permitir que le pegara ni la lastimara, sobre mi cadáver le haría algo a ella. Cuando menos lo pensé tenia al rubio lanzándome puños por todos lados, no me iba a dejar, las peleas no eran lo mío pero por defender a Sakura golpearía al que fuera. Le estaba respondiendo de la misma manera, golpes por un lado y por el otro pero algo hizo que me detuviera en seco, Sakura había aparecido delante mío interponiéndose entre los golpes del rubio y yo. Esto, obviamente, no lo noto ese desgraciado y lo único que consiguió fue romperle la boca a Sakura, eso sí que lo iba a pagar. Me acerque a ayudarla primero, tenía sangre en su boca, eso hizo que mi ira creciera. Me gire para golpear a ese rubio pero no sé de donde salió Jügo y no me permitió cometer un asesinato, el rubio se disculpaba con Sakura. ¿Se conocían acaso? Eso no importaba en el momento iba a matarlo igual.

Voltee dispuesto a ayudar a mi chica, tenía sangre por su boca. La observe unos momentos y con mis dedos limpie un poco de su sangre. Entrelazo su mano con la mía y después me beso la mejilla, me sonroje un poco mientras escuchaba en mi oído como susurraba un gracias.

Lo siguiente que sucedió me sorprendió. Sakura se estaba enfrentando al rubio, no escuchaba bien lo que le decía porque estaba absorto observando a esa mujer, era realmente bella y por lo que veía era decidida. Lo siguiente fue un golpe para el idiota, me sorprendió se veía débil y delicada pero no lo era. Le termino de decir algo y volteo a verme. Acaricio mis golpes y mientras lo hacia sonrió.

_-siento este espectáculo y que te hayas visto inmiscuido en el, de verdad que lo lamento. _Dijo con un sonrojo, era tan linda además no tenia porque disculparse.

_-hmp…. no pasa nada, no iba a permitir que me golpeara y mucho menos que te lastimara a ti. _Dije convencido, nunca permitiría que la lastimaran, nunca más.

_-¿será que puedo curar esas heridas? A manera de recompensa por favor. _Me suplico.

_-hmp… acepto si a cambio me dejas primero curarte la boca. _Esas palabras salieron de mí sin que las pensara antes pero contra todo pronóstico ella acepto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Y ahora estaba aquí en este sofá esperando a que ella terminara de hablar con su amiga la rubia y poder curarnos mutuamente. Mientras esperaba pensé que esta vez no iba a desaprovechar las oportunidades que se me presentaban, ya una vez había dejado de lado los sentimientos ahora no lo iba a hacer, voy a luchar por lo que quiero y en este momento lo que deseo y anhelo es a Sakura Haruno.

No quiero volver a hundirme en la oscuridad ya había vivido bastante en ese lugar, era hora de hallar algo de luz y esa luz definitivamente seria Sakura, ella iba a iluminar mi vida y mi camino, no importa lo que tenga que hacer quiero que sea mía, si mía así suene egoísta, y que se dé cuenta que a mi lado puede ser feliz y lo mas importante que yo la voy a amar toda la vida y nunca voy a fallarle.

**Ella sería una nueva esperanza para mí…**

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado...**

**como lo dije en el capitulo pasado ha iniciado la universidad y con ella los trabajos, las trasnochadas, las salidas nocturnas y todo lo que ellas incluye... Asi que tratare de actualizar los fines de semana sino me reporto en esos dos dias lo hare en el transcurso de la semana pero lo hare asi que no desesperen...**

**Ya saben un review, favorite o follow me haría feliz..!**

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto..!**


	4. Confesiones

**HOLA DE NUEVO..!**

**SE QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES QUERRÁN MATARME POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EL FIN DE SEMANA PASADO PERO ES QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS QUE HE TENIDO ME HAN QUITADO BASTANTE TIEMPO PERO ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS ME HICIERON FELIZ.**

**DISCLAIMER: NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORIA.**

**ES UN UA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN CONTENER ALGO DE OCC.**

**NO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO (POR AHORA) Y HABRÁ LENGUAJE FUERTE**

**LA RECOMENDACION MUSICAL PARA ESTE CAPITULO ES CONFIESO DE LIONEL GARCIA**

**AHORA SI LOS INVITO A LEER Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4. CONFESION**

POV Sakura

Aun no entendía como habían sucedido las cosas para que esto estuviera ocurriendo, Sasuke en la habitación de invitados al lado de la mía descansando después de tan agitada noche y yo aquí en mi cama mirando hacia el techo y pensando detalladamente en todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido después de el show que había armado Naruto en el bar, desde ahí se había puesto todo tan extraño.

Primero nuestro pequeño encuentro en el camerino, la revelación de nuestros sentimientos, después el que me acompañara a casa y por último que me haya salvado _**de nuevo**__. _Empecé a recordar y acomodar las cosas que habían sucedido.

**FLASHBACK**

Después de la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Ino la despedí y me prepare mentalmente para enfrentarme a él, me había repetido a mi misma muchísimas veces la frase _es solo un chico mas es solo un chico mas _pero creo que eso no había funcionado mucho, estaba que me moría, los nervios me estaban controlando, los recuerdos querían invadirme y con ello darle paso a las comparaciones y a decir verdad nadie se merece que lo compare con Naruto; el a mi modo de ver es de lo peorcito y no creo que nadie se le parezca ni tampoco merezca ser comparado.

Era el momento debía calmarme y curarlo en modo de agradecimiento por defenderme de ese patán de quinta, aunque era bastante difícil hacerlo cuando tienes al que prácticamente ha sido el amor de tu vida al frente y con ese cuerpo de dios griego que pide ser recorrido a besos muchos besos, si tengo que aceptar que lo de Naruto fue pequeño descanso a ese profundo amor que sentía por Sasuke.

_**Calma Sakura el hecho de que sigas siendo virgen y con ganas de sexo no significa que te le vayas a tirar encima, controla las putas hormonas y las ganas que te cargas desde los 16. **_

Naruto no había conseguido causar en mi esa sensación de querer lanzármele encima, con el había sido algo mas calmado y pausado pero en cambio con Sasuke quería todo, parecía una mujer desesperada de hecho puede que lo sea, pero nunca antes me había pasado como me está pasando en este momento. Llegue al sofá donde estaba sentado y de inmediato cogí algodón con alcohol para limpiarle las heridas, me acerque lo suficiente para poder curarle las heridas y mientras lo hacía me quede observando sus ojos, esa sensación de paz que siempre me invadía cuando estaba cerca volvía a aparecer y yo estaba entre la espada y la pared ¿Por qué? No podía volver a caer frente a un hombre, nunca sería lo mismo siempre tendría esa desconfianza por lo ocurrido con Naruto y la otra persona no se merecía mi desconfianza y mis miedos, Sasuke no se lo merecía, se veía que era de esos hombres que lo dan todo por su chica.

Me fue imposible no pensar en todas esas veces que llore su ausencia, nunca supe porque se había ido, siempre me dolió no poder saber cómo se encontraba o que estaba haciendo y nunca pude llenar ese vacío. Luego apareció Naruto y esa sensación disminuyo, pero ahora después de lo que había ocurrido volvía a mis inicios, unos inicios donde estaba sola y sin Sasuke y el de a poco se volvía un recuerdo del pasado y _tal vez _un amor imposible. Salí de mis pensamientos, estábamos en un cruce de miradas pero era hora de romper el silencio.

_-puede sonar repetitivo pero quiero pedirte disculpas de nuevo, no tenias nada que ver con lo sucedido allá. _Fue lo primero que pude decirle la cercanía de su cuerpo me desconcentraba.

_-hmp… y yo te sigo diciendo que no pasa nada, mientras Sasuke Uchiha este cerca ningún imbécil te hará daño. _Me sonroje, lo podía conseguir tan fácil, solo me dijo eso y yo ya me moría de vergüenza. Frunció el ceño en el momento en que pase el algodón por una de las heridas que tenía en el labio.

_-Gra…Gracias pero sigo insistiendo no debiste hacerlo además no soy una princesa que todo el tiempo necesita ser rescatada se defenderme sola, lo único que conseguí con eso es que salieras con la cara llena de golpes. _Me arrepentí por haber sonado agresiva, quería disculparme pero unas risas de su parte me hicieron callar. Fruncí el ceño y antes de poder decir algo él se me adelanto.

_-si ya me di cuenta que te sabes defender pero igual una linda princesa como tu no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas, no debes ensuciarte las manos con imbéciles y en cuanto a los golpes lo valen por ayudarte._

Y ahí estaba una de las razones por las que me gustaba, de alguna manera u otra me hacía sentir bonita y especial y eso sin duda me había subido el autoestima. Pero tenía que volver a la realidad, esa realidad donde él estaba fuera de mi alcance y yo desconfiaba de todos. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que lo que me pregunto me hizo pasar un escalofrió.

_-¿Quién es ese imbécil? _Se me tenso todo el cuerpo y me quede quieta por un instante, el se dio cuenta y vi que la curiosidad en sus ojos negros se incrementaba al haber visto mi reacción, no tenía otra opción debía hablar con él y contarle lo sucedido, además de que me había ayudado y según mi punto de vista el merecía saber porque lo habían golpeado.

_-no quería hablar de esto en ese momento pero te voy a contar que paso con él._

_-lo siento, no debí preguntar no estas obligada a responder si no quieres no lo hagas y no sigo insistiendo._

_-no quiero hacerlo además de que creo que te lo debo._

_-hmp… Como digas aunque si no quieres decirme no importa. _

Asentí y empecé a relatar todo lo sucedido.

_-Naruto es mi ex novio. _Le solté la información de un solo golpe no estaba para los rodeos. Lo sentí tensarse, no entendí su reacción.

_-¿Qué te hizo para que terminaras con él? _Me pregunto con voz sombría su expresión había cambiado.

_-ayer estábamos cumpliendo 3 años de novios, decidí hacerle una cena especial y prepare todo en su apartamento, mientras lo esperaba lo sentí llegar a la casa pero no venia solo, venía acompañado de una chica muy bonita, no se dieron cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar y siguieron a la habitación a hacer lo que iban a hacer, le deje una nota diciendo que disfrutaran su velada y me largue de ese lugar. La verdad no quería escuchar como follaban y disfrutaban mientras yo me sentía como una estúpida. _Sentí las lagrimas en mis ojos pero me obligue a retenerlas no me iba a mostrar débil pero fue tarde ya estaban mojando mis mejillas y sentí unas manos limpiármelas, mire a Sasuke a los ojos y me veía con ternura.

_-no eres estúpida Sakura, no deberías sentirte estúpida, el estúpido fue el por perder a alguien como tu, eres una chica noble siempre lo has sido, desde que te conozco has sido así, das todo sin importarte el salir lastimada y créeme me gustaría que sintieras que vale la pena entregarte por completo a algo que quieres y no te sintieras estúpida, me gustaría que no que te sintieras de esa manera, haría cualquier cosa porque sintieras todo lo contrario que en vez de sentirte tonta o estúpida te sintieras valorada y amada, el no supo valorar lo que tenia contigo y yo te digo que el que debe sufrir es el no tu, tu no debes sentir nada antes debes estar agradecida por haberte librado de alguien como él._

Me quede sin palabras no sabía que responder todo lo que me dijo fue tan lindo pero de pronto una duda empezó a llenarme ¿Por qué decía que desde siempre había sido noble? ¿Acaso el sabia de mi existencia como yo sabía de la suya desde antes?

_-¿Por qué dices que siempre he sido noble? ¿Me conoces de algún lado? _Soné grosera pero necesitaba esa respuesta. Lo escuche tragar saliva, estaba nervioso y me estaba contagiando esos nervios.

_-te conozco hace 6 años Sakura Haruno y el hecho de que nunca te hallas dado cuenta de mi existencia no quiere decir que no estuviera enterado de quien eras. _

Hay por Dios no podía ser cierto el sabia quien era yo siempre lo supo, esa información me hizo subir a las nubes, en ese tiempo no le fui indiferente como siempre creí todo lo contrario el sabia quien era yo.

_-siempre supe quien eras Sasuke, solo que éramos de mundos distintos y por eso no tuvimos una amistad en ese momento. _Me sonroje cuando le confesé eso, no era del todo cierta porque yo no quería su amistad sino que me hubiera encantado ser su novia.

_-no éramos distintos Sakura, siempre hemos sido iguales. _

_-no Sasuke tu eras el chico popular que estaba con los chicos populares y yo solo era una chica mas por eso éramos distintos y creo que aun lo somos._

_-para nada Sakura ya no estamos en el instituto, ya no existen populares ni tampoco inferiores y ahora créeme que si hare lo posible por estar cerca de ti._

No entendí esa última frase ¿a que se refería?

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de estar cerca de mi? _Estaba muy nerviosa no quería oír su respuesta, si era lo que creo que es no podía ser no ahora.

_-Sakura… cuando estábamos en el instituto me gustabas, quería ser tu amigo y poder hablar contigo para después poder conquistarte._

Me dijo eso con un gran sonrojo en su cara, trague saliva al comprender lo que había dicho, le gustaba como me gustaba el en ese momento, no lo podía creer. Antes de que dijera algo él se me adelanto.

_-aun me gustas Sakura, nunca dejaste de hacerlo, no sabes lo que me costó irme sin poder decirte mis sentimientos pero tenía que hacerlo y ahora estoy aquí contigo después de tanto tiempo confesándote todo lo que siento porque si Sakura te quiero incluso puedo decir que te amo siempre lo he hecho._

No lo podía creer, me estaba diciendo que me amaba que él me ama, como yo lo hacía pero entonces recordé a Naruto y su traición y me recordé a mi misma que debo suprimir todos esos sentimientos, nunca volveré a confiar en un hombre y aunque me duela tendré que decirle como son las cosas ahora.

_-no quiero que lo que paso con ese imbécil te dañe la perspectiva del amor, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que me quieras para que te fijes en mi y te olvides de lo que te hizo._

Y paso algo que espere toda mi vida, el unió sus labios a los míos primero lento y despacio como si estuviera haciendo un reconocimiento del terreno y también porque esperaba mi reacción, al principio estaba realmente sorprendida pero después me reprendí a mi misma el porqué no le respondía el beso, se lo devolví. Siempre había soñado un beso con Sasuke, así lento despacio con cariño pero ya no éramos unos niños ya estábamos bastante grandecitos como para saber que es un beso de verdad por eso decidimos subirlo a otro nivel. Sentí como delineaba mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo mi permiso para hacer una intromisión en mi boca, se lo di y disfrute del momento en que nuestras lenguas se encontraron formando así una danza dentro de nuestras bocas. El aire empezó a faltarnos y rompimos el beso, tanto él como yo teníamos la respiración agitada pero era hora de hablar y darle mi punto de vista.

_-llevo seis años enamorada de ti Sasuke Uchiha y aunque intente una relación con alguien mas nunca pude entregarme por completo porque siempre estabas hay presente en mi mente y corazón y ahora que me dices todo esto no lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que mi amor sea correspondido pero aunque quiera estar contigo no puedo hacerlo no después de lo que pase con Naruto, me prometí a mi misma no volver a enamorarme y menos creer en un hombre, lo siento Sasuke pero no puedo aceptar esto. _

Me levante lo más rápido que pude del sofá quería irme a mi casa y cuando estuviera en mi cama llorar, llorar el no poder corresponderle ese amor, llorar de rabia por la traición de Naruto y que por su culpa no pueda volver a tener una historia de amor como de cuento de hadas pero antes incluso de empezar a andar unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y me acercaron a un pecho corpulento. Sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo cálido.

_-yo se que tal vez no es el momento y que después de lo que te paso no quieras saber nada de relaciones ni nada parecido pero por favor déjame intentarlo, empecemos como amigos y si puedo conquistarte te prometo que no te defraudare ni te lastimare pero por favor déjame permanecer a tu lado no quiero volver a perderte._

Rompí en llanto, me estaba diciendo por favor el no era así y lo estaba haciendo por mí. Tal vez nunca pueda volver a creer en el amor pero también quería a Sasuke cerca así sea como un amigo.

_-está bien Sasuke-kun también quiero ser tu amiga y recuperar el tiempo perdido, no te prometo que pueda aceptar ser algo mas, te amo pero no estoy preparada para una relación no después de lo que paso. _

Me acerco mas a su pecho si eso era posible, de un momento a otro empecé a sentir gotas en mi cabeza Sasuke estaba llorando.

_-me haces feliz Sakura, gracias por aceptarme. Después de que perdí a mi familia no supe que hacer, no quería lastimar a nadie a mi alrededor por eso me aleje por eso no intente nada contigo, no quería que te hundieras conmigo._

Lloro más fuerte y yo le imite, ese había sido el motivo de que desapareciera de un día para otro, debió ser muy doloroso para el pasar por esa situación él solo.

_-debiste decime todo esto, yo nunca te hubiera dejado y tu hubieras estado conmigo cuando yo perdí a mis padres. Pero eso ya no es importante ahora podemos ayudarnos y apoyarnos como amigos._

_-gracias Sakura y aunque ahora seamos solo amigos créeme que intentare conquistarte y no te voy a obligar a nada te esperare hasta que estés lista y si nunca lo estas siempre te voy a estar contigo así no sea como yo quiero._

Duramos otro rato así abrasados sentía paz con el sentía eso.

_-creo que ya es hora de irme, estoy agotada y quiero descansar. Todo lo que ha pasado me ha dejado exhausta._

_-te acompaño a casa, es tarde y es peligroso que andes por ahí sola._

Después de esa conversación donde hubo muchas emociones y sentimientos de por medio salimos del camerino a despedirnos, de verdad estaba agotada por todo lo que había pasado y lo único que quería era dormir, nos despedimos de los que pudimos ya que la gran mayoría estaban borrachos y no sabían lo que estaba pasando alrededor. Divise a Ino en un rincón con el mismo chico castaño y se estaban besando, esa cerda sí que no pierde el tiempo. Sasori estaba borracho y Konan me aseguro que se lo llevarían con ellos ya que no querían ocasionarme molestias pero yo no estaba muy segura, al final me convencieron y Jügo me dijo que él los llevaría a todos, era el único que estaba un poco sobrio.

Cuando salimos Sasuke me dirigió hacia un automóvil negro y supuse que era suyo, me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y me ayudo a subir en el puesto de copiloto, le indique que camino tomar para llegar a mi casa, el camino fue ameno y en un silencio cómodo por esa noche ya habíamos dicho suficiente así que no hacían falta mas palabras. Cuando llegamos me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

_-gracias por traerme y ahora que estamos en este proceso de volvernos amigos ¿quieres venir mañana a visitarme y charlamos un poco?_

_-me encantaría pero ¿no tienes que estudiar? No me gustaría distraerte._

_-no me distraes y además mañana no tengo clases es algo así como mi día libre. ¿Qué dices aceptas?_

_-está bien pero porque no tienes que estudiar o sino no lo haría._

_-que malo eres pero bueno ya aceptaste nos vemos mañana._

_-nos vemos mañana ¿a que horas paso?_

_-mm pues pasa en eso de las 10 yo creo que ya estaré despierta a esa hora._

_-jajaja está bien señorita paso a esa hora y ahora sí que duermas._

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salí del auto para dirigirme a casa, sentí como arrancaba el coche y sonreí por lo que había pasado a pesar de mi rechazo él quería ser mi amigo, me dispuse a abrir mi casa pero antes de poder si quiera intentarlo alguien cubrió mi boca con una mano. Intente gritar y zafarme pero esa persona tenía mucha fuerza, empecé a llorar, quien quiera que fuera me había quitado la llave y ahora me estaba llevando dentro de la casa. De nada servía que me removiera para poder soltarme eso solo hacía que mi atacante afianzara el agarre, cuando llegamos al sofá el hombre me tiro sobre él y se puso a horcadas sobre mí, cuando me fije bien era Naruto. Porque me hacia esto yo no le había hecho nada, porque se empeñaba en dañarme.

_-suéltame, por favor, no me hagas daño. _Rogaba en ese momento no quería esto.

_-serás mía y después no podrás dejarme. _Parecía un loco, estaba poseído.

_-no lo hagas por favor, no me hagas esto te lo pido. _

Estaba atacando mi cuello con mordiscos y me estaba provocando dolor además de que sus manos estaban subiendo por mis muslos y querían tocar mas allá, empecé a gritar por ayuda pero no servía de nada nadie entraría en mi casa, solo podía llorar pero no contaba con que mi príncipe azul me rescatara.

Sentí que ese idiota me era quitado de encima, por las lágrimas veía borroso pero cuando pude ver mejor lo que vi me hizo sentir un gran alivio, Sasuke estaba golpeando a ese imbécil y le estaba gritando muchas cosas, era la segunda vez en una misma noche que lo golpeaba se lo merecía por atrevido.

_-te matare, no volverás a tocar a Sakura porque yo no lo permitiré, no quiero que te le acerques ahora me tiene a mí para defenderla y aunque ella se sabe defender perfectamente siempre estaré a su lado para evitar que malnacidos como tu le hagan daño._

Yo seguía llorando agradecía que dijera eso pero no quería que saliera lastimado, decidida lo abrace por la espalda y le pedí que parara.

_-ya es suficiente Sasuke-kun, déjalo que se vaya no creo que me vuelva a molestar pero lo que no quiero es que tu salgas lastimado, por favor._

_-no lo hare Sakura este idiota quiso abusar de ti por eso no me pidas que no lo mate._

_-por favor no digas eso no me hagas esto, ese no es el Sasuke que yo quiero ver, deja que se vaya algún día pagara todo lo que me ha hecho pero no quiero que tu te ensucies las manos con una basura como él, por favor. _

_-está bien Sakura lo hare por ti. En cuanto a ti si te veo de nuevo cerca de ella te juro que esa vez nadie me detendrá._

Volteo a verme y me abrazo muy fuerte, después volteamos a ver a Naruto y se estaba levantando para irse pero antes de irse dejo una amenaza.

_-no me asustan tus amenazas imbécil algún día la encontrare sola y será mía porque es mía y nunca me dejara. _

_-vete Naruto no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, pensé que había quedado bastante claro hace un rato pero no y ahora mas que nunca te odio, querer tomarme por la fuerza eso no lo creí de ti pero veo que las apariencias engañan así que vete… LARGO DE MI CASA._

Me miro con tristeza pero ya no caía en su juego había perdido todo conmigo y yo no quería volver a saber de él, se marcho de la casa y azoto lo puerta cuando salió. Me solté a llorar ya no soportaba la presión de la situación me quiso violar no podía asimilarlo.

_-tranquila… shh ya estoy aquí no te voy a dejar sola. _Me decía Sasuke al oído.

_-¿te quieres quedar esta noche? En el cuarto de invitados claro, es tarde y además no quiero quedarme sola en esta casa. _No me sentía segura por eso se lo pedí.

_-me quedare y si necesitas algo simplemente me avisas sea lo que sea, ¿bueno?_

_-bueno, no te molestare pero está bien si necesito algo te aviso._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Suspire, recordar el hecho de que Naruto quiso abusar de mi me hacia estremecer el cuerpo y me hacia querer llorar, el hombre que había dicho amarme me estaba lastimando de una manera inimaginable y yo la verdad que estaba agradecida por haberme dado cuenta a tiempo del tipo de persona que en realidad es. No podía dormir, necesitaba abrazar a alguien y todos los osos de felpa que tenia no me ayudarían, necesitaba alguien de carne y hueso y el único disponible era Sasuke así que decidida me levante y me dirigí hacia donde estaba durmiendo.

POV Sasuke

No había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que paso esta noche, al fin pude decirle a Sakura lo que sentía y lo mejor del mundo es que soy correspondido aunque ella no quiere nada hare todo lo que este entre mis manos para conquistarla y que pueda ser feliz conmigo porque estoy seguro que yo soy el único que puede darle esa felicidad.

Me llene de ira cuando recordé lo que el imbécil ese le quiso hacer, si ella no hubiera dejado su bolso en mi auto yo me habría devuelto a mi vacía casa y no hubiera podido salvarla, lo quería matar pero ella me lo impidió, era tan noble que aun después de lo que le había querido hacer se preocupaba mas por lo que me pudiera pasar a mí que por lo que le pudo pasar a ella. Eso era lo que amaba de ella, era noble, tierna y además era fuerte y decidida, esa mujer me enloquecería algún día.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche que abrían la puerta voltee a mirar para ver al intruso y vi que era ella, se encontraba sonrojada y chocaba sus dedos señal de que se encontraba nerviosa.

_-etto… no puedo dormir y pensé que tal vez me dejarías por esta noche dormir aquí contigo aunque si te sientes incomodo no hay problema, creo que fue mala idea mejor me voy que descanses y perdón por despertarte._

_-no me despertaste tampoco podía dormir y no molestas si puedes venir a dormir aquí conmigo. _

Hice un espacio para que se acomodara a mi lado, se acerco a la cama y se recostó, se tapo con las cobijas pero hacia lo posible por no tocar mi cuerpo con el suyo. La vi hay tan linda con sus mejillas sonrojadas y de un jalón la tome de la cintura y la pegue hacia mí, aunque estaba nerviosa paso sus brazos por mi torso para poder acomodarse, después de unos minutos sentí su respiración acompasada muestra de que se había quedado dormida y no pude evitar mirarla y pensar en un futuro donde todas las noches pudiera tenerla así entre mis brazos. Pensé en esos labios rosas que sabían a cereza, recordé el beso que nos dimos en el bar y quise volver a probar sus labios pero me detuve no quería arruinar lo que ya había conseguido debería ir despacio con ella, algún día toda la espera será recompensada y que mejor recompensa que su amor y sus labios.

La observe un rato más, la acerque mas hacia mi cuerpo si esto era posible y pensando en cómo poder hacer para conquistarla de nuevo me quede dormido.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ.**

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO.**

**NO LES PUEDO PROMETER QUE DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA TENGA ACTUALIZACIÓN LISTA, TENGAN PACIENCIA LO HARÉ LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDA Y QUE MI ESTUDIO ME LO PERMITA.  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS...**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	5. Amigos

**HOLA DE NUEVO..!**

**SE QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES QUERRÁN MATARME POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD ABSORBE MI TIEMPO, EN SERIO MIS DISCULPAS**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS ME HACEN REALMENTE FELIZ**

**DISCLAIMER: NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORIA.**

**ES UN UA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN CONTENER OCC.**

**NO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO (POR AHORA) Y HABRÁ LENGUAJE FUERTE**

**ESTOY A FAVOR DE LA CAMPAÑA "CON VOZ Y VOTO" PORQUE AGREGAR A FAVORITOS Y NO DEJAR UN REVIEW ES COMO MANOSEARME LA TETA Y SALIR CORRIENDO...**

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL PARA ESTE CAPITULO ES VUELVE Y JUEGA AGUA DE JARABE DE PALO, NO SABEN LO QUE ME FASCINA ESA CANCIÓN**

**AHORA SI LOS INVITO A LEER Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5. AMIGOS**

_POV Sasuke_

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, no quería abrir los ojos pero ya empezaba a fastidiarme así que los abrí. No conocía el lugar entonces recordé donde estaba y quien debería estar conmigo. Busque por la habitación algún rastro de esa chica rosa pero no había nada, me fije en la hora y vi que eran las diez de la mañana, era tardísimo, seguramente estaría haciendo algo. Salí de la cama, me coloque la camiseta y fui a buscar a Sakura.

No conocía muy bien la casa pero el olor a huevos y tocinos me dirigió hacia la cocina, cuando llegue a la puerta y vi ese espectáculo quede fascinado. Esa chica pelirosa estaba con un delantal de cocina con dibujitos de gatos y mientras preparaba el desayuno tarareaba una canción, esa escena de ella en la cocina me hizo recordar a mi madre, aun era doloroso recordar a mi familia pero ya no dolía como al principio. Volví de mis pensamientos cuando sentí a Sakura quejarse, corrí rápidamente a auxiliarla. Cuando acorte la distancia que nos separaba quise reírme por la situación se había quemado un dedo por querer coger una olla que estaba recién bajada del fuego, pego un brinco cuando se dio cuenta de que me encontraba a su lado.

_- Sasuke ¿Qué haces ahí? Me asustaste, pensé que estabas dormido. _Me dijo mientras se llevaba el dedo a su boca para apaciguar un poco el dolor.

_- me desperté y no te encontré a mi lado así que cuando decidí buscarte el olor a comida me trajo hasta aquí. _Respondí con simpleza.

Observarla tratando de calmar el dolor de su quemadura con su dulce boca me provocaron e hice algo que me sorprendió incluso a mí mismo, la atraje hacia mí para después agarrar su mano y me lleve a la boca el dedo lastimado. Succione su dedo varias veces haciendo un movimiento circular y que, trate, se viera lo mas sexy posible. Dure aproximadamente tres minutos haciendo el mismo movimiento y mientras lo hacia la veía a los ojos, nunca deje de mirarla, mostraban sorpresa y en su rostro se extendía un fuerte sonrojo que se podía comparar con un semáforo. Cuando termine empecé a darle pequeños besos a sus dedos y a toda su mano, fui subiendo por su brazo hasta que llegue a su hombro, estaba dispuesto a seguir con su clavícula pero su mano alejándome me hizo entender mi error.

_-espera Sasuke… _respiraba agitadamente, me reprendí de inmediato por haber actuado así de impulsivamente.

_-lo siento Sakura me deje llevar pero… _

_-shh… Vas rápido Sasuke y aunque los dos tengamos sentimientos no estoy preparada para ser algo más que solo tu amiga, no puedo decirte que si ahora, ya ves lo que me acaba de pasar lo viste con tus ojos y aunque quiera decirte que si, necesito reponerme entiéndeme por favor. _

Esas fueron sus palabras, no fueron de reproche ni su rostro mostraba enojo al contrario veía comprensión en sus ojos y eso me desconcertó.

_-de verdad lo siento no quiero que te sientas incomoda, si es necesario tomo distancia pero no permitas que mi error me aleje de ti. _Tenía que disculparme se lo debía por abusar de su confianza.

_-tranquilo no va a pasar, sabes lo que siento y aunque acabo de salir de una relación nunca deje de sentir eso pero necesito tiempo además de que debemos conocernos mejor por eso te digo que debemos empezar como amigos y no te disculpes no es que me sienta incomoda solo que aun no asimilo todo esto. _Era tan linda toda ella era una belleza.

_-no volverá a ocurrir y créeme que hare lo que sea necesario para que decidas darme esa oportunidad y olvides todo el daño que te provoco ese imbécil y te hare volver a creer y aunque es muy apresurado te prometo que si me aceptas te hare feliz por el resto de mis días. _Era apresurado pero quería cumplírselo.

_-me sorprenden tus palabras pero no puedo darte una respuesta ahora, lo siento tanto._

_-no te disculpes no hay nada que perdonar, te entiendo y te voy a esperar. _

Iba a ser paciente, la entendería y aceptaría sus condiciones. Me mostro su sonrisa perfecta cuando acabamos la conversación y me hizo una seña para que me sentara en el comedor.

_-hice desayuno para ti y quiero que me digas que tal cocino, espérame aquí y enseguida vuelvo. _Me dijo con mucho entusiasmo y como si nunca hubiera ocurrido la conversación de hace unos minutos.

_-te espero y ansió quiero probar tu comida. _Le devolví la sonrisa y la vi marcharse hacia la cocina.

Mientras volvía me fije en su casa y su decoración, era una decoración sobria y tenía varios retratos en la pared, debo admitir que para que en este lugar vivieran dos adolescentes estaba muy bien cuidado, observe con mas detenimiento las fotos en una de ellas se encontraba una Sakura de 5 años aproximadamente siendo cargada por un señor que tenía el cabello en forma de estrella y a su lado una mujer rubia con los ojos verdes eran sus padres, entristecí cuando recordé que al igual que yo Sakura había perdido a sus padres. En la siguiente fotografía se encontraba una pelirosa y un pelirrojo, Sasori y Sakura estaban sonriéndole felices a la cámara con su rostro lleno de pastel de chocolate. En la última foto vi a una Sakura de 16 años recibiendo su diploma, se veía hermosa con la toga y el birrete y en su mano derecha su titulo. Las estaba observando en el momento en que ingreso de nuevo al comedor, la ayude a poner la mesa y nos dispusimos a desayunar. Cocinaba delicioso y además de halagarla le hice prometer que me tenía que volver a invitar a comer.

Nos pasamos el resto del día viendo películas y hablando de nosotros aunque el único detalle que me molesto de la tarde fue no poder besarla a mi antojo pero debía respetar su posición y yo debía pensar en cómo ganarme el derecho de besarla. Cerca de las seis de la tarde llego Sasori haciendo mala cara.

_-hola chicos ¿Qué tal la han pasado? _pregunto como si hubiera estado enterado de que había estado aquí todo el día.

Mire a Sakura con la interrogante plasmada en mi cara, ella me sonrió y al instante respondió.

_-Sasori estuvo aquí esta mañana antes de que te despertaras, el me despertó. _Me contesto bajito para que Sasori no escuchara, asentí como respuesta.

_-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal va esa resaca? _Pregunto Sakura divertida.

_-ni me lo recuerdes, no soporto mas este dolor de cabeza, juro que nunca mas en mi vida volveré a probar el alcohol. _Se quejaba pero la verdad no le creía eso del alcohol.

_-jajaja eso te pasa por borracho jajaja pero me alegra que hayas salido y disfrutaras de la noche, hace mucho que no lo hacías. _Dijo ella con esa sonrisa de ternura infinita.

_-gracias Sakura, la verdad sobreviví todo este tiempo por ti y ayer me di cuenta que no puedo seguir así, decidí cambiar tal vez no ser el de antes pero si parecerme un poco y hacerte sentir orgullosa de mi. _Sasori decía esto mientras sonreía, era admirable su actitud a pesar de su discapacidad él quería salir adelante, averiguaría con Sakura que le había ocurrido. Escuche un pequeño sollozo y voltee a ver a Sakura, estaba llorando.

_-no tienes nada que agradecerme, crecimos juntos te considero mi hermano ese hermano que nunca tuve y eres lo único que me queda Sasori, eres mi familia y por eso siempre voy a estar a tu lado, voy a apoyarte en lo que decidas y nunca voy a dejarte solo, porque somos tu y yo contra el mundo ¿lo recuerdas? _

Era tan tierna eso me encantaba, definitivamente esa mujer me iba a volver loco con su ternura y su belleza. Los vi abrazarse mientras Sakura lloraba y Sasori sonreía se notaba que se querían mucho, eso me hizo recordar a mi hermano Itachi, un hermano al que admiraba, quería y extrañaba.

Después de su momento de lágrimas Sasori se excuso diciendo que estaba cansado y deseaba descansar, lo vi perderse por las escaleras y decidí saciar mi curiosidad.

_-oye Sakura… ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Sasori? _

La vi tensarse, metí la pata de eso no hay duda, quise enmendar mi error pero antes de siquiera intentarlo ella se giro y me mostro su sonrisa, esa que me encantaba, tomo mi mano y me guio a su habitación. Llegamos a una puerta blanca, la noche anterior no me fije mucho en los detalles ahora que era de día podía apreciarlos mejor; por dentro las paredes eran de un color azul cielo, tenía varios dibujos en su pared pero el que mas me llamo la atención fue un par de ojos negros podía asegurar que eran idénticos a los míos pero no me quería hacer ese tipo de ilusiones. Su cama estaba en el centro del cuarto y a cada lado una mesa de noche, una de sus paredes estaba repleta de fichas con diferentes mensajes y afiches de varios artistas, la otra pared, incluyendo la puerta, tenía todo tipo de dibujos y la otra estaba en blanco.

_-owww… que habitación tan singular_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con singular? _Me pregunto con gracia.

_-me refiero a que tienes una habitación diferente nunca había visto una parecida. _La escuche reír, volvía a repetirlo, se ve hermosa cuando sonríe.

_-siempre quise tener una habitación con muchas cosas en ella, dibujos, afiches y todo lo que me gustara además de que lo considero un santuario aquí están mis sentimientos mas profundos. _Suspiro mientras decía esto.

_-me encanta este dibujo el de los ojos ¿Qué significa? _La vi sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello.

_-los… ojos bueno… esos son tus ojos. _

No lo podía creer, había dibujado mis ojos en su pared y eso solo significaba que le gustaban mis ojos y que yo pertenecía a sus sentimientos más profundos.

_-después que te marchaste no sabía cómo hacer para poder recordarte así que un día mi mamá me dijo que dibujara lo que mas me gustaba en estas paredes, con el tiempo empecé a hacer dibujos pero sabía que tenía que plasmarte de alguna manera en esta pared, por eso decidí que tus ojos serian los que estarían aquí porque con ellos me enamoraste, aunque nunca he sido muy buena con el dibujo con el tiempo fui perfeccionando mi técnica, además de que nunca olvidaba tus ojos cada mañana me levantaba con ellos en mis pensamientos y así poco a poco fue quedando el dibujo, cuando me di cuenta tenia tus ojos observándome todas las mañanas, eso me hacía sentir tranquila, inconscientemente les hablaba de mis problemas, mis preocupaciones de mi día a día, sentía que lo hacía contigo que eras tu el que me escuchaba, sonara loco pero tus ojos eran mi bálsamo, la calma que necesitaba mi corazón cuando se desesperaba, tus ojos vieron llorar a los míos tantas noches y lo mas importante cuando veía este dibujo sentía que estabas a mi lado que nunca te habías ido que habíamos sido algo mas que unos conocidos. A pesar de que estaba con Naruto siempre eran tus ojos los que sabían todo a él nunca pude hablarle como le hablaba a tus ojos, me hubiera encantado que escucharas todo lo que decía._

Me quede sin palabras, esta mujer tenía los sentimientos mas puros y hermosos y lo mejor de todo es que son todos míos, porque Sakura Haruno fue, es y será mía por siempre me encargare de que sea mi chica, la mujer con la que compartiré mi vida, la madre de mis hijos y hare que se sienta la mujer mas amada del universo. Volteo a verme cuando termino de decirme lo que significaba ese dibujo para ella y entonces no lo soporte mas y eche abajo la promesa de no presionarla, quería sus labios, quería que sintiera que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, por eso sin pensarlo tanto me acerque a ella, acaricie su rostro con mis manos y lentamente me acerque a su boca, esos labios pedían a gritos ser besados y yo ya había sucumbido a la tentación.

Besar a Sakura era sentirme en el paraíso, sus labios eran el pasaporte a la felicidad por eso la bese con cuidado no quería que se asustara y saliera corriendo. Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo puse las mías en su cintura, cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos obligamos a separarnos. Estaba sonrojada y tenia los labios hinchados, eso lo hizo una diosa para mis ojos, no me resistí y la volví a besar pero esta vez fue algo mas pasional ya no había ternura como en el primero. No sé en que momento me di cuenta que estábamos encima de su cama ella encima de mí, sus manos revolviéndome el pelo y las mías explorando debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta, me separe lentamente de ella.

_-espera Sakura… ¿sabes lo que puede pasar si seguimos?_

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, vi su sonrojo crecer a niveles insospechados.

_-lo siento no se que paso me deje llevar…_

_-no te preocupes… Sakura en serio quiero hacer las cosas bien y si seguimos esto puede pasar a otro nivel, se que te amo y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien y al derecho, no quiero estropear mi oportunidad, quiero conquistarte y que estés conmigo porque estas consciente de que vas a hacerlo no por lujuria o pasión sino que estemos por que nos amamos y queremos estar juntos sin restricciones ni nada de esas cosas. _

Nunca había dicho tantas palabras seguidas pero era necesario dejar claro que no era porque no quisiera sino porque no era el momento. Lo que siguió después me encanto, me beso tiernamente como diciendo que todo estaba bien. Se separo lentamente y se sentó en la cama a un lado mío.

_-bueno te traje aquí para contarte lo que le paso a Sasori. _

_-hmp… ¿quieres contarme? _

_-si quiero hacerlo además creo que es una buena oportunidad para irnos conociendo y todo esto… Bueno pues Sasori iba en el mismo coche que mis padres cuando sufrieron el accidente, mis padres murieron ese día y el perdió su pierna. _

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, perdió a sus padres y casi pierde a su mejor amigo, se el dolor que se siente la única diferencia es que ella no se quedo sola yo sí. Sus lagrimas empezaron a mojar su rostro la abrace de inmediato intentando reconfortarla.

_-shh… tranquila, no quería hacerte sentir mal y debes sentirte contenta de que tienes a Sasori, el es tu familia; yo en cambio perdí a la mía no me quedo nadie a quien llamar familia. _

_-lo siento no quería traer malos recuerdos._

_-shh… no pasa nada no lo digo por eso te lo digo porque ahora ya no tienes solo a Sasori ahora me tienes a mí, yo también seré parte de tu familia y tu serás mi familia._

Aferro más su abrazo alrededor de mi cuello, ella lloraba mientras yo intentaba calmarla con suaves caricias en su espalda, me fije en la hora y vi que eran casi las ocho de la noche.

_-Sakura creo que es hora de irme. _

_-si ya es tarde creo que se nos paso el tiempo, ¿quieres venir mañana?_

_-claro que vendré y decidiremos que haremos mañana, quiero llevarte a donde tu quieras, donde tu me digas._

_-jajajaja no seas tonto será a donde los dos deseamos ir, no solo serán mis gustos sino los tuyos también._

_-bueno bueno lo único es que vendré mañana a que salgamos en nuestra primera cita como amigos._

Asintió con su cabeza después de lo que le propuse, llegamos a la entrada y era el momento de la despedida.

_-Gracias Sasuke… por todo. _Me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

_-de nada Sakura… y cada vez que lo necesites voy a estar para ti, siempre._

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, los besos en la boca habían sido suficientes por el día de hoy, subí a mi auto y desde la puerta me hizo adiós con su mano, espere que entrara de nuevo. Ahora me iría a mi casa a pensar en el maravilloso día que había tenido y seguramente soñaría con todo las cosas buenas que puedo lograr con ella. Tan pronto como llegue a mi casa me recosté en mi cama y recordando esos momentos con ella el día de hoy y añorando más días como este me quede dormido y con una sonrisa que se formaba en mi boca.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ.**

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO.**

**NECESITO PEDIRLES UN PEQUEÑÍSIMO FAVOR... HE SUFRIDO UN BLOQUEO, NO SABEN LO QUE ME HA COSTADO HACER ESTE CAPITULO POR ESO LES QUIERO PEDIR QUE ME DEN IDEAS PARA SABER COMO PODER CONTINUARLO ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER COMO QUIEREN USTEDES QUE CONTINUÉ, ESPERO SU AYUDITA, LOS QUIERO MUCHO...**

**NO LES PUEDO PROMETER UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN PRONTA PERO NO DEJARE A MEDIAS ESTA HISTORIA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS...**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


End file.
